


Time of Our Lives: A Theory

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle
Genre: AU world, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom!Javi, Episode: s07e06 The Time of Our Lives, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, rysposito, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: What if the case load doubling wasn't the only reason Jenny left Kevin? Why did Esposito react so defensively? Why did they start arguing?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> Just rewatched Time of Our Lives, found a pretty funny screencap of Ryan, a comment on that post plus all that equals this.

"I have a gift, all right? I look at people and I see things."

"Yeah? Uh … what do you see when you look at me," laughs Ryan, grinning.

Castle smirks. "Honeymilk and freckles."

The effect on Ryan is immediate. "No! That’s Jenny O’Malley. She used to … make me honey milk," he sighs before continuing wistfully. "She could’ve been the one."

'O'Malley?' Castle thinks, before asking, "could’ve?"

"Yeah. Um … when Beckett was promoted to Captain our case load doubled. I guess I never had time for her," Castle sighs, he knows Ryan is in a similar position back in his world, with all the new expenditures because of Sarah Grace he'd been working overtime a lot lately.

"Maybe you should give her a call," he suggests. As long as he's stuck in this world he might as well attempt to make it better for his friends.

"Maybe you should mind your own business," retorts Esposito, shoving Castle back into the backset.

 

A few hours later they'd been shocked to hear that the strange Mr. Castle they had just met had sacrificed himself to save their Captain's life. That wasn't even the strangest part, after his heart had stopped his body had quite literally faded away.The three of them had gone to Martha Rodgers apartment, where Mr. Castle had been living to inform the family of their loss only for Richard Castle to open the door himself.

He'd recognized them immediately and invited them in. He then told them a very similar tale to what the other Castle had described. Ryan had married Jenny O’Malley and they'd had a daughter, Lanie wasn't pregnant, Espo was still dating Lanie, Beckett wasn't Captain, she was engaged to Castle, Alexis never moved out or changed her hair color and it was Martha living in Castle's apartment, not the other way around. 

The six of them ended up talking for hours. When they bid each other adieu Beckett headed home to a stack of Derrick Storm novels and Javier and Kevin to their apartment.

Javier takes Kevin's cheeks in his hands the minute they get in their front door, he presses their lips together in a heated, but chaste kiss. Javier pulls back when they both need to breathe and they breathe heavily into each other's faces, kiss swollen lips inches apart. 

"Not that I mind, but was that for?" Kevin breathes.

"Guess that weird Castle guy and that case, I mean in his world I was still dating Lanie and you had a kid with that Jenny, who you'd married. It means I lost you in that world, I guess I'm just really thankful I didn't lose you in our world," replies Javier.

Kevin connects their lips for a second again. "You're sweet, babe and I think I get what you're saying. I love you too."

Kevin takes Javier's hand and leads him into the bedroom. He pushes Javier down on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Javier grins to himself before stripping down to his boxers. Kevin emerges a few minutes later and Javier about has a heart attack right there and then. Kevin leans seductively against the doorwall, his police cuffs dangling from one finger. Kevin's hair is mussed and a baby blue collar sits around his neck. The tag dangling from it enscribed with the words 'Property of Det. Esposito'.

Javier rises to his feet as his blood rushes south. He walks over to Kevin, eyes darkening with lust. "Kev, what..." he can't finish, his mouth dries. 

"Javi," purrs Kevin. "You talk to much. I'm giving you complete consent. Now take control."

"Get on the bed, on your back," orders Javier.

Kevin walks quickly over to the bed and lays down, spreading his legs ever so slightly more than usual. His arms lay at his sides, his cuffs still in one hand.

Javier strips off his boxers and straddles Kevin's hips, leaning in to nibble on the Irishman’s ear he whispers in a firm voice. "You won't speak or move unless asked to. Understand?"

"Yes," breathes Kevin, immediately.

Javier smacks his ass. "Did I say you could respond?"

Kevin gulps and shakes his head.

"Now, if you disobey I'll have to punish you again. Do you understand? You can answer," continues Javier, moving his nibbles and licks down his lover's jawline.

"Yes," replies Kevin, breathless.

Javier rolls his groin against Kevin's eliciting a groan from him. Javier bites down hard enough to bruise, but not break the skin on Kevin's sensitive neck. Kevin moans and writhes a bit underneath him with pleasure.

Frowning, Javier stops all movement, ignoring Kevin's whine and smacks his ass again. He  grabs Kevin's cheeks and brings him up to his own and growls into his face. "Did I say you could move?"

Kevin shakes his head frantically. Javier releases his head, letting him fall to the pillow.

Javier rolls his groin down against Kevin again and continues down Kevin's chest, leaving tiny marks with his mouth as he goes. Kevin stays still beneath him, the only indicator of his pleasure in his breathing.

Javier reaches Kevin's waistline and instead of continuing straight south, veers to the side down the inside of Kevin's thigh. He makes sure to stay clear of Kevin's cock. Kevin whines a little and his hand creeps towards his groin, hoping to relieve himself. 

Javier smacks his hand away. "That's mine." Javier then continues marking Kevin's body, touching him everywhere except the place he wants it most. 

"Javiiii," Kevin whines, his hand inching forwards again. Javier smacks his hand away again and lifts himself off of Kevin completely. 

Kevin whines at the absence and Javier smacks his ass again. "Do I need to restrain you?"Javier doesn't wait for an answer. He slides off the bed and pulls the handcuffs out of Kevin's hand. He yanks Kevin's arm up roughly, he closes the metal around Kevin's wrist, tightening it until he knows it will leave a mark. He pulls Kevin's wrist up to one of the bars on the headboard and yanks Kevin's other wrist up to meet it, securing it just as tight before stepping back to inspect his handiwork.

Kevin lays on the bed, panting, his rock hard erection leaking precome, his skin flushed, eyes completely black, his wrists cuffed to the headboard above him. Javier grins at the beautiful sight.

He climbs back on top of Kevin, grinding against him again. He tugs on Kevin's earlobe. "You disobey me once more and I leave you here like this til morning, understood? You can answer."

"Yes," chokes Kevin.

"Good." Javier's fingers trace the rim of Kevin's entrance and his lover sucks in a breath,

Javier opens the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. He squeezes a glob on two of his fingers and slowly inserts the first finger, working in and out slowly stretching his partner. Then he adds the second and works to prep his mostly silent partner. 

Once Javier is satisfied he removes both fingers, choosing to ignore the tiny whine the escapes his partner. He rips open the condom and prepares himself. He aligns their bodies and presses at his partner's entrance.

Once Javier is settled inside he begins to move, his hand finally, finally giving Kevin the release he needs. Within a few minutes both men are covered in sweat and near completion. Soon enough the both hit their climaxes together and vanish into the white light together, screaming each other's name...

The next morning finds the boys spooning each other's naked bodies. "Thank you for that Kevin."

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you. You've got me Javier Esposito, I'm yours. Until the wheels fall off."

"Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Hope I did okay. Detective_Rysposito that comment I mentioned earlier was yours.


End file.
